1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio signal transmission systems in general and in particular to an audio signal transmission line having a low pass filter circuit incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An audio signal transmission system comprises an audio signal generator and a load coupled to the generator by means of an audio signal transmission line. For example, the generator may comprise an acoustic transducer, such as a microphone, or an amplifier; the load may comprise an amplifier or a speaker; and the transmission line may comprise a pair of twisted or untwisted, single or multistrand wires or a coaxial cable.
Even in systems comprising expensive and high quality components, it has been found that signals generated in the audio frequency range for transmission to the load can generate noise in the audio frequency spectrum on conventional transmission lines and cables which can in turn result in a significant and detectable distortion of the audio signals being transmitted thereon.